Loving secrets
by dark angel of serenity
Summary: Robin is dating Starfire but begins to have feeling for Raven. Raven has feelings for Robin but Starfire is her best friend. What will happen?  A/N it is is rated T but will get stronger so I put down M
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N okay so im unsure if itll become a a full on story just a oneshot. Another thing is that this is my first fanfic ever so please review and go easy on my please. I hope you all enjoy this one shot or story still undecided. So the story is starfirexrobinxraven story. I came up with this story today while watching the episode Fear Itself when they sat down to watch the movie. I saw Robin sitting between Raven and Starfire and the idea just came to me. i hope you enjoy._**

**It Begins:**

-Robin POV-

_Why am I feeling like this? I have myself a gorgous girlfriend, but i can't get her out of my mind. Well here comes Star i need to control myself_. She sits down next to her loving boyfriend and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "hello darling boyfriend! Are we to go see our friends at the movies later?" _She is always so happy and positive I wonder how it is she does it._

"Star I think I'm going to stay in tonight. Sort of tired from the battle we had today with Cinderblock. Is everyone going with you?" Ofcourse I say this knowing I'm lying to her, but I am just not in the mood to go out tonight. I hope that I will have the tower to myself.

"I shall be going with friends Beast Boy and Cyborg, our friend Raven said she wished to train and then read her new book she bought today after our battle with Cinderblock."

-Normal POV-

Starfire and the gang leave within the past thirty minutes after Starfire and Robin's little talk. Starfire was jumping up and down at the idea of going to the movies with her friends. What she didn't know was that shortly after they left Robin went looking for Raven trying to see if they could talk for abit.

Raven was in the sparring room she wasn't in her normal attire, instead she was in yoga sweats and a tank top. She was kicking butt in the trainning room. she wanted to not use her powers today and try to do some hand to hand combat. She put on some music in the speakers of the trainning room. Rodin heard the music playing and went to the very room and saw her trainning and she was amazing he didn't expect her to do be doing so well in hand to hand combat. So then choose to knock on the door that was closed behind him to get her attention and let his presence be known to her.

-Raven POV-

_I must release my rage in some way! hmmm. How about some trainning with out my powers should be a good way to relaxe myself. I wonder if the team has already left?_ She thinks this while she changes into clothing for training and puts her uniform to wash.

_I think I should put on some good music to train get my head of things, and maybe with this I will release whatever feelings it is I have for our leader. Boy Blunder has been acting so strange with me lately and cocky as well if only I could Ugh! _She kicks the trainning droid think it to be the boy blunder him self.

She continues to wonder as to why the leader of the teen titans has been acting so strange towards her and why she couldn't stop of thinking of him. She began to have feeling for him that she knew she wouldnt ever be capable of showing to anyone ever. All of a sudden she hears someone knocking and turns to kick the person behind her, and stops the second she realizes that it is Robin there.

-Normal POV-

"Hey Raven! Having fun trainning?" robin said this with a smirk right across his face. "was wondering if you need someone to do combat with?" now with a more sincer look on his face.

Raven only stared at him in confusion as to what he was doing in the tower and not with the team. "It is quiet relaxing actually see as to why to train so long and so often hehe, and ummm sure. Just don't cry like a little girl after I kick you on rear Boy Blunder." She gave him a smile that made him think twice wether to go for the challenge or not.

"You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into little girl" his does his little cocky smile of his not noticing that the game has begun.

Raven takes advantage at the o so distracted Leader and strikes by doing a high kick towards his head sending him to the ground. He gets up seconds later shocked at how high she could kick and the strength that came from it as well. He then tries to throw a punch towards the dark heroine. She dodges it and flips the boy wonder himself on to his back. She now had the upper hand. "First I'm no little girl. Second happy to know you dont cry when your butt has been kicked." She gave him a huge smile proving her strength and skill.

With her talking Robin thought of a way to be lose of her grip even though he only thought it was quiet a comfortable position. He then choose to flip her and regain he is manhood back in some way such as having the control in this game, which he now had. She began to laugh because she didnt think he would do that (**_A/N Raven gained control of her powers after their return to jump city after destroy the brain. She has been enjoying having the capablity to show her emotions_**) he just smiled at how she laughed. "Wow was I not thinking. I should have least considered the idea of you doing that. Well you win Boy Wonder now care to get off?" She asked him with less humor in her.

Robin couldn't help but stare at her and her beauty. "I don't know. Whoa you just admited to losing! when did you start acting like this?" He said this in such shock about her admiting her defeat. She just smiled at him and responded "You weight a lot so please get off Robin?" ans with that she began to sqiurm.

"I'll get off in a minute but can I see, well try something really quickly?" he asked her with such curiousity and senserity. "If it helps you get off after then sure i ..." with that Robin gave her a kiss and she let him. The kiss later grew longer and more passionate until Raven choose that she couldn't take this and pushes him off.

-Raven POV-

_WHAT IS GOING ON? Why are we kissing well making out? What about Starfire? No they are together and happy with one another this can't be happening I have to stop this. How will I do that? I got it! _With that I push him off with kick to well I kneed his gut and get up to face him. _Why is he looking at me all shocked at my reaction he should be ashamed he kissed me Ugh! _"What are you thinking? Why did you kiss me? What about Starfire? Oh My God if she were to find out she would, Robin what is your deal?"

_Why isn't he saying anything! He is just staring at me, why won't this boy just answer already? _"Raven I'm sorry. I don't know what happened I just.. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you and I felt like I had to no needed to kiss you and I did with out thinking of anything else or anyone else. I'm sorry Raven I'm just confused as to what I want." _He is truely sorry and his feelings seem to be the same as mine I can feel it thanks to our bond._

"Robin, I know exactly how it is you feel. Don't look at me like I don't know how it is you feel we have a bond remember that and I am an empath so yeah. I have been feeling the same way Confused about our friendship not as much as to what I want necessarily" _Why is he looking at me like that? This is very uncomfortable. _"Umm we can pretend this never happened and that way you continue your relationship with starfire and in some way solve your confusion?" _That's all i can say for now unless he has a better plan._

-Robin POV-

_Did she just suggest that we forget that this ever happened? What if I don't want to forget, but I don't want her to be the other one either ugh! I could suggest it and see what she chooses to do. _"What if we continue us and with this maybe help both of our confusion and keep it as secret as possible? It is all up to you Raven I don't want to force you to do something that you are uncomfortable with." _I hope she makes up her mind like now because I kind of am weird abt this stuff._

" I don't know Robin. What would happen if Starfire were ever to find out? She would probably die at how her friends have hurt her." _She makes appoint what if Starfire were to find out? I don't want to hurt Starfire in anyway. _

"Raven what if this only happens when we are entirly alone like today unplanned and as if it were destiny you know? In the end it is up to you and if Star is ever to find out I'll be the one to blame and think of something. I promise you." _I'm curious as to if I am dreaming or if this very true. I also wonder as what her answer will be but all she is doing is staring at the ground. She is so pure and innocent, in a way like Starfire but not she isn't overly excited about everything, she is true._

"Fine but know one is to know other wise unless we are caught and if so you are the one to blame?"

"Yes I'll be to blame"

_**A/N well that's the chapter I have officially choosen to make it a story yay me! Please review! **_


	2. chapter 2 friendly advice and a 1st date

**_A/N okay so this is a new chapter hope you all enjoy. in this chapter Raven needs advice and chooses to go to Cyborg. Cyborg tries to help her out and more then that. Then are Raven and Robin on a date or just some make out session?_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't know the titans sadly enough don't that just suck :(._**

**Brotherly Advice and a First Date:**

-Raven POV-

"Cyborg hold on! I need some advice from you." _I really need some advice on what Robin and I did last week. Cyborg is like my big brother so who better to give me advice then him. Yes he stopped trainning, hopefully he will listen._ "What's up Rae? You have seemed pretty tense this past week, so what you need help with little sis." _So he has noticed my weird behavior towards me... why is he tilting his head, it's kind of creeping me out._

"Umm okay, so about that. First NO ONE can know about what I'm about to tell you!" _He scrunching his eyebrowsand looks surprised about what I just said, but still he is agreeing to keep it quiet by nodding his head and allowing me to continue. _"Well last week when you three went to the movies, I went to the sparring room and started to do some kick boxing. I thought all four of you went so I put on music and with that Robin came to the sparring room and found me trainning. When he came in the room I sensed him and tried to kick him, dodged and well ummmm." _I don't know how to say it how am I going to tell him that I flirted with our leader with our friend's boyfriend, why am I such an awful person. I have to tell someone though or I just might explode._

"Rae what happened with you and Robin? It couldn't possibly be that bad for you to be acting like this." _He put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me from my the arguement happening within me againest myself against what I have done. I know though that Cyborg will not judge me on the matter and will help me figure out what to do now._

"Ok well we started to flirt while we were trainning together. Well then i tripped him and we were in a postion and then he end up having the upper hand and with that we kissed well he kissed me and then I kissed back. I felt awful he is with Starfire my bestfriend what am I going to do?"

"WOAH! Raven relaxe it only happened once and you never know maybe it was his hormons that got a hold of him. It isn't like you both choose to continue doing it again!" _I looked away I felt awful for it that I moved my eyes away from Cyborg's. _"Rae... Raeeee. You two didn't. What else happened?" _Ugh now I have to tell him._

"Well he told me of how he was confused towards me how he cared for me but also for Starfire, Then I told him how I felt and how wantedtobewithhimin."

"Rae! breathe, breathe, everything is okay. Now you were saying how you felt and?" _I was talking to fast hehe okay breathe Raven before you start again just breathe. fufuuuu okay I can do this._

_"_I told him that I wanted to be with him in any way possible. So we choose that he would have me as a secret till we figured out our feelings for one another. Please Cyborg and go and scream at him about all this I choose to agree with it, all of it including what is to happen if we are ever to get caught." _Now it's Cyborgs turn if he tells me that this the worst idea humanly possible then I will go speak to Robin and try to explain to him that this will not work out the way we would like it to, but if Cyborg says to try it for sometime I will do just as that._

"Okay Rae. I say he has a girlfiend so if you really do care about him you have to be very sneaky, and you have to test him. You maybe his secret love but you have every right to treat him just as. GO date people out of the team show him that he doesn't control you and if he truely care for you than he will take the measures need to have you. On that note lets pretend I never heard what you just said and I didn't say what I just said." _I had to smile Cyborg was always like an older brother to me he always helped me when I need some advice._

"Thanks Cy! Love ya big bro!" _Gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the trainning room, which actually appeared to be more of a gym with all the equipment around._

-Robin POV-

_Where is she? Starfire went to tamerean for the weekend to see her home and how things were under their new ruler till Starfire is ready to be queen of tamerean. Now where the hell is Raven? I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning and all I wanted for my morning meal where those gorgous lips of her's that where being smoother by her herbel tea and her usual black mug. Okay well Beast Boy is playing the Gamestation, Cyborg is on a date with Bumblebee well double date Aqualad had some one wonder who. I hear people coming in._

"Hahaha Raven your funny and again let me say you look truely amazing with your hair long like that." _Is that Aqualad and is he with Raven? Wait is Raven, Aqualad's dat?_

"Dude stop trying so hard. Look at her she is blushing. Okay ya'll we hading to the club in an hr ya'll go get ready and we will meet here. I'll go check if them two other boys want to go."

"okay come on Bee I promised I'd help you do your hair." "Thanks girl your savior!" _Everyone is going to a club and Raven she is also going? Hmmm I would love to see how it is this will work out. I'm so in for this. Look who is on their way up the stairs Aqualad and Cyborg._

"HEY ROBIN!" _Aqualad and I give eachother a hand shake. _"Whats up man? We are about to go get ready to hit the clubs of jump city. Ofcourse no drinking with the exception of Cy here who turned 21 a month ago. So what you say Rob you up for it?" _I hate that nickname, and what is he doing on a date with Raven, MY Raven? NO she isn't mine yet. Who am I to say that she can't say date anyone, especially since I'm dating Starfire._

"Yeah up for it what time are we leaving and where do you guys want to meet up before we leave?"

"we told the girls we will meet up at the entrance in a lttle less then an hour and you sure you want to go Robin. Like I know Star isn't here but you can keep cool right?" _What is he talking I'm not some ultra horny teenager Ofcourse I can control myself. _"Haahahaha. Relaxe Robin I'm just messing with you man see you in less then an hour."

[( ONE HOUR LATER)]

"Didn't know you boys could clean up so nicely?" _Huh? O it's bumblebee hahaha. She looks nice ofcourse she would wear a yellow dress that would leave Cyborg here drooling._

"Hey Bee! You look good well in Cyborgs case you outstanding hahahaha." _I'm pointing at Cyborg over my shoulder who is trying to clean up all of his drool from his chin very funny. OW! I should have kept my mouth shut that punch really hurt me._

"Bee you look gorgous. Yellow is most deff your color. Raven is great with hair appearently. Speaking of which where is my little sis at?" _Wow, Bee's hair does look nice when its straight and down, he also makes a point where is Rae? Hmmm, Aqualad is here but she isn't._

"O she is finishing her make up my hair toke a little longer then she expected it to. She was great at it though she really has her share of tricks, she also gave me a few tips as two how I can get it this way. Well she will be down here in like 5 more minutes."

_Well everyone is dressed nicely Cyborg is dressed as Cyborg. Bee is in a tight yellow strapless that went to mid thigh and black strap heels. Aqualad is dressed in dark jeans and a loose night blue dress shirt and his hair is short and his hair tied back. I'm also wearing dark jeans and a dark emerald green loose dress shirt. Humanah Humanah Humanah huh?_

"Well don't we all look nice and ready to go party hahaha. I can't wait to get on the... Robin? Your coming with us? Aqualad you look great!" "Thanks Rae. You look sooo hmmm how about this you came down the stairs and all I could think was 'Humanah'. hahaha." _What? He thought Humanah? No I was the one who thought Humanah. Ugh!_

"Yes Rae, I will be going with you guys. So save me dance will ya? Especially since I don't have Starefire here with me?" "Ummm sure I'll dance with you."

[( TWENTY MINUTES LATER)]

_She looks stunning, no more then stunning what is more then stunning? She is. She is wearing this gorgous black dress that leaves very little to imagination. It is like Bee's but tight and huges every single curve, and it has slit on the left leg that goes to her upper thigh. She is wearing goddess like black strap heels that went and stopped right below her knees, her hair since she let it grow the tips have been started to curl and framed her face perfectly. How can she just sit there and flirt with Aqualad and not realize how she teasing me._

"okay ya'll we are here now get out! Just kidding lets go get our grove on ya'll" "yeahhhh time to party come on girl let's go see what you can do?" _She goes and drags Raven out of the car and straight into the club and on the dance floor._

"So boys lets get these girls something to drink like i dont know water."_ Lets see if I can get Raven to myself sometime tonight._

**_A/N CLIFF HANGER! Sorry guys, but I just had to do it next chapter will take place through out all the events of the night. Cyborg and Bee off in their own plant (hypotheticly speaking ofcourse). Aqualad and Raven dance together. Raven stuns everyone with her awesome dance moves. Robin gets a chance to be with Raven alone? hmmmm you'll you have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Well please read and review. The more reviews I get the sooner I get them, the sooner the next chapter will be up._**


	3. Chapter 3 night full of surprises

_**A/N: okay so just started school again senior year and first week hectic with the rain and all but now I did all my homework and had a bit of time before work to begin writing this now waiting for little bro to get on oovoo (lives in another country parents divorced he lives with dad) and now I'm typing everything i wrote and hopefully wont have to be a cliffy.**_

**Night full of surprises:**

-Normal POV-

The boys were all seated at the bar while Bee and Rae were dancing to "give me everything" by Pitbul ft. Neyo. Robin was watching over Raven dance his thoughts and emotions were out of control and Rae being an empath could sense him and with their bond he could hear his thoughts but wondered from time to time if she could do it with out him realizing that she was going through his mind. While sensing his emotions she began that those emotions were directed towards her so she began to tease him by moving more skillfully through the dance floor and began to receive more then just the attention of Robin.

She wanted him and was will to do what she need to get him to be her's, not Starfire's but her's and what a better time then now while she was off in Tameran. She knew what she was doing was wrong but it was the only way it could work. Aqualad was nice yes but he wasn't Robin.

-Raven's POV-

Hmm. Robin what are you thinking? I see you eying I wonder if can get into our bond without you noticing it lets give it a try shall we?_ "Dayum! Raven can really dance and that dress right there is too tight on her curves. mmmm mm m. Ugh, the urge to kiss her to just touch her is driving me insane. Oh to touch her body would be such bliss. Those legs of her's long and built like bailarina or other professional dancers so luscious. O thank God a slow song!"_

"Hey Robin, mind if I have some of your water of your water? It is so hot over there." I said this in the most seductive tone I could master with my lack of breath from the dancing. while waiting for his answer I bang to fan myself. I arched back abit pushing my neck and chest a bit forward towards his direction and my head ached back just a little so he couldn't tell that I saw him staring at me."Um sure here you go Rae." Is he blushing time to hear his thoughts. _"Oh god I need to control myself but her body is just drives me insane... tango is about to play? **[A/N dj said that it was time to play something classy how about a tango and a person just suggested tango by shakira and he was searching for it.] **__My turn to play."_ His turn to play what does he mean his turn to play. Why is he smirking? For the love Azar I don't like this one bit. "Hey Rae, wanna tango?" "Umm sure Robin. I do warn you though my tango can be pretty sloppy. You don't mind do you, Aqualad?" I had almost forgotten that Aqualad was my so called date for the night. "Not at all Rae. I'm awful at the tango any way." He is so sweet but still he isn't Robin. I take Robin's hand which was extended out to me and he leads me to the other side of the dance floor so the other titans can see us. That only me worry more about what it is he was planning. I'm trying to enter his mind but he is blocking me which means that smirk truly was a bad thing. "No entering my mind Raven. Just relax and follow my lead." And again with the smirk, what is that? Its lust, I feel it pouring out of him getting ready to be alive for all to see.

-Robin's POV-

The music was about to start and with that I began to slide my left hand down her right side, I smirked at her the moment my hand went over her nice round bubble butt, once my hand was at the back of her right knee with that the music started and I made my arms hard and dipped her that very second. Our faces just an inch away her breathing hard and her lips quivering to have mine and i slowly made one another straight and began to dance. Our movements were one each-others' craving the other. this caused my body to create sweet love to her's on the dance floor. Her movements were graceful, sensual in a better word to put it, causing all others to stare at our dance. She controlled me, Hypnotized me. The song soon came to a stop and when it did I spun her towards me held her close lift her right knee up again, and her left was on her toes we were panting and our faces starring into one another.

"Raven, you... are... amazing... where did you... learn to... move like that?" Sloppy my butt, she was well experienced when it came to ballroom dancing. She really knew how to take control of the dance floor. My God I'm out of out of breath. "Well being a princess of Azarath, the monks toke it upon themselves to teach me all universe like dances and cultures. They made sure I finished my learning before I left here to Earth." She is smiling, she has the sweetest and most tender smile. We continued gazing into one another's eyes, still in our end position from the tango. I want to kiss her so badly but I can't bring myself to look away and check if a titan was near by or could see us in any way. "Robin?" "Yes,Raven?" "I kind of need my right leg back. I can't really see us crime fighting very well in this position." "Oh, uh. Sorry about that you just had me in a bit of a trance is all." I better not be blushing, I can be such a hormonal boy when around her. "Um, so Star... she sure does have herself a good dance partner. She is very lucky. Have you spoken to her since she left for Tameran?" Star, I sure have forgotten about her. "She got in contact with me this morning. She said she would contact all of us tomorrow, and she might end up staying a whole week." She is looking down at the ground, shouldn't she be happy we will have a week of us. Why won't she look at me? Do I really want Star or Raven?

-Raven's POV-

He seems really deep in thought maybe I should just go back to the others and leave him to his thinking. As I turn around I feel someone grab my wrist and stop me from moving even an inch away. "Raven we need to talk about what happened the other day." "We have nothing to talk about you want me as a secret and nothing more. It has all been understood... Unless you have decided otherwise yet?" Great all he does is stare at the ground. "Well Robin? You wanted to talk about it there you go, start talking? Have you made up your mind yet? Or do you just want to keep like this your other and Star as your true?" Like I guessed nothing, whatever I'm walking away. He clearly doesn't know what it is he wants, but I'm not allowing him to take advantage of me like that either. I'll be the one calling the cards if it's going to be me as the other.

"Raven. Your right I haven't chosen yet but maybe during this week I might be capable of doing so, just please be patient with me a total of a 2months if I don't make my choice by then, you have every right to move with your life and tell me whatever feelings I still have for you most go and I must maintain your friendship and our jobs as heroes professional. Only thing I ask please Raven?" I can't bring myself to look at him, he obviously doesn't know what he wants. It's true though that it is a very hard decision I'm asking him to choose between his girlfriend, my best friend and I. "Two months Robin that's all I you get understood?" He nodded his head in a agreement about the matter. With that said and done I began to walk up to the titans by the bar, leaving Robin to his thoughts.

-Robin's POV-

Two months those words repeated in my mind I have two months to make up my mind. I really care for Star but with Raven there was something else we had something else. We had a bond and even with out there was something there between am I going to do, and what will the team think if they are to ever find out about what happened between me and Raven while Star and I are dating. With that I began to head back to the team at the bar laughing and talking. They were all complementing Raven and I on how well we did with the tango.

The rest of the night went by marvelously. Cyrborg and Bee danced all night long while Raven danced every other song with me, taking her time to get To know Aqualad better. When we got to the tower everybody spoke to Raven telling her how they never expected her to be such an amazing dancer she blushed. With that everyone said their good nights and headed off to bed. I on the other hand just laid on my bed thinking over my decision until I passed out.

**_A/N Sorry if its too short, but I thought it was nice really good yet simple. Please review. Please Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4 heartaches

**A/N:: hey guys it's been awhile... So I haven't written like in 2 years... I used to write what I could on my iPod but it broke and was never able to save it on to here... We'll I know you guys have waited for a long time for this story to continue and here we go...**


End file.
